


together (we go back in time)

by flytothesKAI



Series: together (with Son family) [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Flashback, M/M, can i have parents like them??, changkyun has little part BUT HE'S CUTE HUWAAAA, monsta x as kids, parents showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI
Summary: the kids want to know how their parents first met.showki bingo card bprompt - confession x fluff x domestic





	together (we go back in time)

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. also i dont know how this got to 2k lol but i hope you will enjoy reading this! <3
> 
> the members' age in this story:
> 
> Wonho - 8  
> HyungHyuk - 6  
> Jooheon - 2  
> Changkyun - 1

"I don't want to eat veggies."

Minhyuk whined just like during every meal times. Today's dinner was also the same. Kihyun had none of it as he proceeded to dump a small scoop of broccoli in the boy's plate. Minhyuk whined louder.

"But you said you want to protect mom and dad. How can you defeat the monster for us if you don't eat the veggies?" Kihyun spoke softly. Hyunwoo grinned. Kihyun was really good at persuading their sons.

"I want to be Captain Marvel!"

"Then you must eat your veggies because she can defeat Thanos after eating veggies." Kihyun coaxed his son with his sweet voice. Hyunwoo watched the interaction amusedly.

Minhyuk pouted. "Okay then."

He's glad Minhyuk was the only one who disliked vegetables for now. Hoseok didn’t eat much and Hyungwon ate his greens although the boy was picky with other type of food.

Speaking of Hoseok...

"Want more rice?" Hyunwoo questioned him after seeing very small amount of rice on his plate. He raised an eyebrow when Hoseok said no. Kihyun looked at his son worriedly.

"Okay. Eat some fruits then." the man suggested kindly. He had no idea what Hoseok had been through although he had asked him a few times. His son was so secretive.

Hoseok glanced around and reached out for a piece of honeydew. Hyunwoo smiled. He wished one day Hoseok would be more open to him.

Jooheon ate his food while humming to a random tune and Changkyun who's in the stage of teething was nibbling his soft cookie. Kihyun’s heart swelled as he caressed the top of the youngest’s head.

Hyungwon sipped his soup and exchanged glances with Minhyuk quietly. After a few turns of widening and narrowing eyes with his twin brother he was defeated.

"Mom? Dad? Do you mind if Minhyuk and I ask for some help?" Hyungwon asked with his head down. Blush rose on his face when he sensed the attention from his parents and siblings on him.

Kihyun turned his head to the boy. "Sure, sweetheart. What kind of help?" he tilted his head, waiting for Hyungwon's answer.

"Actually," Minhyuk cut his brother after sensing Hyungwon's hesitancy. "Our teacher instructed us to write about history and-"

"Oh I know history!" Hyunwoo interrupted, a bit too excitedly, "I scored higher than your mom during college."

"Hyunwoo!" Kihyun gave him a quick glare before fixing his gaze on his son, "go on."

"And we decided to write the history of our parents!"

A few seconds passed. Kihyun burst out laughing. Hyunwoo's jaw dropped. They were not expecting that.

The boys were waiting in the living room after finishing their dinner and toilet business. Hoseok and Minhyuk decided it was the best idea to bring out the pillows and thick comforters while Hyungwon helped Jooheon brushed his teeth and changing Changkyun’s diapers.

"Looks like a nest!" Minhyuk exclaimed. Hoseok clapped his hands happily. Changkyun tried to follow his brother but he couldn't clap properly yet. Hyungwon just grinned at his brothers' antics.

Jooheon who saw his brothers were having fun also wanted to be included. "Let’s play!" he crawled over to Minhyuk and pulled his brother's hand.

"We cannot play tonight. We want to listen to a story."

"What story?" Jooheon asked curiously. Were they going to watch movies tonight? Jooheon loved movies!

"History." Hoseok added before giggling. Hyungwon snorted although he wanted to admit that joke was kind of funny.

Jooheon blinked twice. He didn't understand. So he rolled over to Changkyun who was playing quietly by himself. A hamster plushy was in his chubby hands.

"Want to play?" he poked his brother's cheek repeatedly.

Changkyun mumbled something under his breath before hitting Jooheon on the mouth with the toy.

'Can’t you see i was enjoying my alone time? Go bother someone else!'

"Well look what we have here." Hyunwoo who just finished cleaning the table approached his sons. Five pairs of eyes were on him expectantly. They couldn't wait to hear the story.

Kihyun came after drying the dishes. "Hyunwoo, take Jooheon and Changkyun to bed. I will help these two with the- uh our history."

Jooheon who heard his name and the word bed from his parent's mouth knew it only meant one thing.

"I don't want bed! I want here." he said stubbornly.

"You want to sleep here?" Hyunwoo asked. Kihyun crossed his arms. The rest of the boys only watched quietly.

Jooheon shook his head. "I want story too." he pouted. He didn't know what it meant but he didn't want to be left alone while his brothers gathered around.

Hyunwoo laughed. "I guess we can let him join?" he joined the boys in the 'nest' and Jooheon immediately claimed his spot on Hyunwoo's lap. Minhyuk's shoulders slumped in defeat.

Kihyun sighed. His husband really had a soft spot for Jooheon. "Fine. Then I'll take Changkyun-"

Changkyun's lips trembled and his eyes started to water. The couple panicked. Things won't go well if the maknae started crying. Kihyun sat down and brought him to his lap.

"Don’t cry, okay? You can stay." Kihyun hushed and patted the boy's back softly. Surprisingly Changkyun's mood got better and the baby gurgled in Kihyun's embrace.

"Since everyone's here can we start now?" Hyungwon was ready with his voice recorder. Minhyuk who had a pencil and a paper in front of him groaned. Hyungwon was really clever.

"Okay. Where should we start?" Hyunwoo asked. He looked at Minhyuk and Hyungwon with anticipation.

"Since the very beginning." Minhyuk suggested. Hoseok nodded excitedly. Hyungwon only shrugged.

"Hmm..." Kihyun closed his eyes and tried to remember.

-

"Yoo Kihyun!"

Kihyun turned around and met with his senior Hyunwoo. He had to lift his head a bit to see the boy's face. He didn't want to admit he's short. Son Hyunwoo was just too tall.

"Yes?"

"Man, I’m glad I’m right this time. Before this i had mistaken two people for Yoo Kihyun." Hyunwoo grinned while holding the nape of his neck.

Kihyun glanced at his watch, "actually i have a class now-"

"Oh I’m sorry I just want to tell you that hm you're my tutor now. Professor Lee asked me to tell you this because he couldn't inform you today."

Kihyun blinked. "Sure. But hey can we talk later? I really need to go now." he explained in a rush as he held out a hand. Hyunwoo was confused.

Kihyun gave him a look, "give me your hand so I can write my number."

Hyunwoo nodded dumbly. "Okay." He hid a smile when he saw Kihyun took out a pen from his bag and scribbled the number on his palm.

He could just ask for his phone...

"Mom! Why would you do that?" Minhyuk deadpanned, Hoseok guffawed while Hyungwon tried so hard to not laugh.

"I was nervous." Kihyun defended himself, "Your dad approached me so sudden and I got panicked. It was a dumb move."

"I think it was cute." Hyunwoo teased with a grin. "I didn't wash my hand for almost a day because of you."

Kihyun rolled his eyes and continued.

The next time Kihyun and Hyunwoo met was in the library. They agreed to meet there to discuss on the subject Hyunwoo scored the lowest, biology.

"You did well on your first semester. What happened during the second and third?" Kihyun asked after analysing the GPA. He put down the paper and stared at the flustered Hyunwoo.

"I joined the swimming club during my second semester. Then i was trained to become the athlete to represent the university."

Kihyun nodded his head. "Well then shall we start our lesson?"

"Yeah actually I don't understand this part..."

"Can we skip to the best part?" Hoseok interrupted. His eyes were teary after yawning for a few times. Kihyun's soft voice and the warm blanket made him very sleepy.

Kihyun chuckled. "The best part? Our love story is really boring. Neither of us made the first move for almost a year. We continued studying together until one day before his final exam your dad said something that really shocked me."

"That’s the best part! Tell us that!" Minhyuk and Hoseok screamed excitedly.

Hyunwoo cleared his throat. "Don’t exaggerate, darling." he seemed nervous.

Kihyun smirked cheekily.

"Where’s him?"

Kihyun looked around the park but found no sight of the senior. He huffed and took a seat on an empty bench.

He didn't know what's going on. Hyunwoo got pretty close and friendly to him and made him confused. Was Hyunwoo just being himself or was he attracted to him?

The boy groaned. Of course there was no way Hyunwoo would like him. He’s just an average, unpopular guy while Hyunwoo was an athlete and the heart-throb of the campus.

He could only hope.

"Well now that hope becomes reality." Hyunwoo winked flirtatiously. Kihyun laughed and shoved his husband by the shoulder playfully.

Hyungwon bit his lip and asked, "Why did you think like that?"

"Because it's true. I was only the science club president while your dad is the school's athlete. Everyone in the campus knows him. He’s very popular."

"Yeah but at that time I only see your mom."

Hoseok made a sound akin to puking.

"Sorry I was late. Had a problem." Hyunwoo ran out of breath then sat beside Kihyun. The younger took out his water bottle from the bag and handed it to Hyunwoo like a habit.

"Thanks." he gulped down the water. Kihyun blushed when he realised it was an indirect kiss.

("Aww!!" "Shut up Minhyuk!")

"Are we studying here today?"

Hyunwoo chuckled. "Study? No we are not gonna study today. Actually I have something to say to you." Hyunwoo pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. His face was getting red.

"O....kay?" Kihyun was wondering why Hyunwoo hadn't said anything for the past 5 minutes.

Hyunwoo gulped. This is it. "Dear Kihyun,

Thank you for teaching me, putting up with me, being there with me and helping me get through my final semester. There are more things i want to say but I think you do know that I’m not very good with words."

Hyunwoo inhaled deeply, "I wrote you a poem.

"I would walk a thousand miles,  
I would climb the highest mountain,  
I would swim across the ocean of fire,  
I would bike through the desert,  
Just to tell you that,  
I like you."

Kihyun couldn't believe his ears. Did Son Hyunwoo just recited a freaking love poem to him? Was that a confession?

Hyunwoo's face was beet red after he was done. He shoved the paper back into his pocket and his eyes were everywhere but on Kihyun.

"S-so," He stuttered. "Yeah I like you. It’s fine if you don't like me back. I understand. I just have to let you know." his voice was shaking. "Because after finals i might not meet you again."

"Hm actually hyung, I like you too. Since the first day i got here. Remember during the orientation week when you helped a junior find his class? That was me. I had a crush on you since then."

Hyunwoo turned to face Kihyun who was blushing furiously now. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I’m scared of rejection. But now after knowing your true feelings, I feel relieved." Kihyun flashed a smile and Hyunwoo swore that was the sweetest smile he ever seen.

"Can I kiss you?" Hyunwoo blurted that out without thinking. He was shocked when Kihyun nodded timidly.

"Thought you would never ask."

Their first kiss was nothing like the cliché romantic novel described. There were no fireworks or soft music in the background. However both of them knew that kiss was the start of something more in the future.

"That was beautiful!" Minhyuk's eyes were teary. Hoseok was in awe and Hyungwon held back a sob.

Jooheon and Changkyun already fell asleep in their parents' lap.

"Can’t believe dad is a romantic person." Hoseok commented honestly. He hugged his pillow tightly. "No wonder mom falls in love with you."

"I wrote the poem a whole night before. I didn't know how to impress him so after I know that he loves poem I tried to write one." he shook his head, "it's very cringy now that I think of it."

Kihyun rested his head on his husband's shoulder. "The poem is great. It's the effort that's important." Hyunwoo leaned down and planted a kiss on Kihyun's forehead.

The boys who usually acted disgusted at their parents' PDA now watching them lovingly.

Hyungwon looked down on his voice recorder in his hand. Maybe next time he could ask how his parents got him and his brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> well..that's it! thanks for reading ^^ leave a comment i would love to get some feedbacks :D
> 
> yo i need more monbebe mutuals on twitter so hmu @notzuly


End file.
